Nothin' Like a Good Cup of Coffee
by csipal
Summary: Grissom intervenes. GS, SV


Response to the Unbound Challenge for this week. First and last lines provided.

Thanks to everyone who emailed me and reviewed _Voluntary Release. _I writing more on that story...hopefully I'll have something out soon

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

"Would you please stop doing that." Catherine said, coming up to Grissom just outside the breakroom.

"Stop doing what, Catherine."

"Stop pouting, stop giving the guy in there the evil eye, stop acting like you didn't already have your chance with her…take your pick. "

Grissom glanced again at the guy in question. Detective Vartann was sitting on the sofa waiting for Sara to get off shift. It was bad enough Grissom witnessed him asking her out the night before at crime scene, but now he has to see him pick her up.

"He's a good guy, Gil. He'll be good for her." She gave him an apologetic look and entered the breakroom.

"Too good." he muttered under his breath, entering to fill his coffee. Catherine is right, he already had his chance with Sara and he blew it, more than once. From what he heard from Brass, Detective Vartann is a stand-up guy. For some reason, that didn't give Grissom the comfort that it should have.

"Good morning, Alex." said Catherine as she plopped down next to him.

"Good morning, Catherine. Dr. Grissom."

"Good morning, Detective." he said, refilling his coffee.

Glancing quickly at Grissom, "Are you here to pick up Sara?"

The sound of Grissom slamming his mug on the counter cut off Alex's reply.

"Uh, yeah," clearing his throat, he continued, "she just had to get something from her locker. She told me to wait here."

Sara chose that moment to walk into the breakroom. "Hey guys." Turning to look at Alex, "you ready?"

Alex sprang to his feet, smiling. "I was born ready, Sara."

Watching them leave, Grissom frowned and fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Well, you handled that better than I expected." Getting no response, she continued, "You know, this is only their first date, they might not hit it off."

"Gil, it's just breakfast at the diner, its not like they are…"

"Stop! Let's not go there, Catherine." Grissom interrupted, not wanting Catherine to finish her statement. His own imagination was enough. _She's right, it is only their first date. Maybe I still have a chance._

Taking a sip of his coffee, he grimaced. _How old is this stuff?_ "Hey, Cath?"

"Yeah?"

"You hungry?"

"What?"

"Hungry. Are you hungry? Do you want to go to breakfast?" he asked, impatiently.

"Um, sure."

"Nick and Warrick are probably hungry too, don't you think?" He paused at her confused stare. "Oh, and Greg, let's bring him too. I'll meet you guys out front."

He was leaving the breakroom when Catherine stopped him. "What are you up to, Gil?

He turned and smiled. "Just breakfast at the diner, Catherine"

**SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS**

"So Grissom, if I understand this correctly, you're payin', right?" Nick couldn't contain the grin on his face as they entered the diner.

"Yes, Nick. Breakfast is my treat." Grissom said while scanning the seats for Sara.

Warrick punched Nick lightly on the arm. "Man, you make good money. Why do you get all goofy over free food?"

Raising his hands defensively, "Hey, I'm just clarifying things. Besides, doesn't the rookie buy breakfast?"

"That _is_ tradition, Greg," Catherine added with a wink.

"No way man," Greg chimes in energetically. "The bossman is buyin' and I'm gonna eat. Nothing tastes better that a good serving of free food." Greg's head sharply turned at the sound of a familiar laugh. "Hey, there's Sara and Vartann, let's go. SARA!"

Grissom grinned as he watched as the male members of the team make their way over to a very confused Sara and Alex. _Yeah, Greg definitely gets a free meal._

"She's going to kill you for interrupting her date. You know that, right?" Catherine interrupted his thoughts with a smile.

"Yeah, I know." _I can't wait._

He reaches the table to hear the tail end of Greg's explanation "…invited us all to breakfast. It was his idea." Grissom frowned. _Maybe Greg will pay the bill after all._

"It was his idea, huh?" Sara asked, looking at Grissom. He noted with satisfaction the smirk she barely contained.

"Yes, my idea." he winked.

Ignoring her dumbfounded expression, and her date, he reached over for her coffee and took a long sip. _Mmm…fresh. _**"That's better."**


End file.
